Voyage au pays du Miroir
by Lilou-chan-yaoiste4ever
Summary: Une jeune fille se voit hériter d'un miroir magique lui permettant de pénétrer dans un monde inconnu plein de secrets. Elle apprendra à se servir de la magie, se fera des amis/ennemis, et se retrouvera mêlée à une guerre entre le bien et la mal.


_Prologue_

**J****e m'appelle Konoé Takimugi, j'ai 17 ans et je vais au lycée des jeunes écrivains. Depuis déjà une semaine que mes parents sont partis en Argentine pour leur travail, j'ai l'impression d'être observée. De plus, on m'a récemment livré une caisse aussi grande que moi. Je ne l'ai toujours pas ouverte car j'attends d'abord un coup de fil de mes parents pour le faire.**

_Chapitre I: La rencontre._

**I****l est 16h43, je viens de finir mes cours et je suis bientôt arrivée chez moi. Ma maison se trouve à quelques pas après le carrefour, j'y suis presque; je regarde les gens passer, à droite je peux voir Mme Daioh promener son chien, à gauche il y a deux chats de gouttière en train de se battre, derrière moi il y a le facteur en vélo qui se rapproche et devant moi le carrefour avec les voitures qui vont et viennent à toute vitesse. Je viens de traverser en courant comme je dois le faire depuis un certain temps car le feu tricolore ne marche plus, je risque ma vie à chaque fois mais comme je m'en sors toujours sans problème je me dis « ça roule! ». Ma porte d'entrée se trouve face à moi, elle est aussi grande que mon lit. En entrant j'eu à peine le temps de fermer la porte et de poser mon sac quand soudain le téléphone sonna. Je répondis, c'était mes parents. Je leur ai parlé de la caisse et ils me dirent que je pouvais l'ouvrir si je le voulais. Il est maintenant 19h07. Avant d'ouvrir cette fameuse caisse, j'ai fais mes devoirs pour être tranquille. En descendant les escaliers pour aller dans le salon où se trouve le colis, j'ai remarqué un papier qui y était scotché. Le petit mot disait:**

_« Ma chère Konoé, le colis que j'ai envoyé t'es destiné. C'est une chose qui m'a apporté le bonheur lorsque j'avais ton âge, mais maintenant je souhaite t'en faire cadeau. J'espère que ça te plaira._

_P.S, s'il te plaît, avant de l'ouvrir, fais en sorte qu'il soit dans ta chambre. Je t'embrasse, gros bisous, je t'aime ma chérie._

_Grand-mère » _

**Cette lettre m'a donné encore plus envie de voir le contenu du « cadeau », mais je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour monter ce truc! J'ai réfléchis quelques instants et j'ai trouvé comment faire. Je suis descendue à la cave et je suis remontée avec un diable. Grâce à ce diable, j'ai réussi à monter le colis dans ma chambre. J'avais également pris un pied de biche pour l'ouvrir, pour éviter de blesser mes jolies petites mains.**

**¾**** A la une, à la deux, à la trois… Ho hisse !!! **_fit-elle en essayant d'ouvrir la caisse de toutes ses forces _**Aller, ouvre-toi… ouvre-toi, ouvre-toi! Aller montre-moi ce que tu caches! **_murmurait-elle de plus belle _**Ah ah, tu rends les armes sale démon?! **_dit-elle en riant_

**La caisse s'ouvrit de tous côtés, découvrant un grand miroir taillé dans du bois orné de nacre dorée. En me regardant dedans je m'amusais à me faire des grimaces. Cependant j'était tout de même un peu déçue d'avoir hérité d'un vieux miroir qui datait de je ne sais quand… mais après tout, cela venait quand même de ma grand-mère. Je mis le miroir au fond de ma chambre à côté de mon armoire à linge. Je me suis changée et je suis allée m'asseoir à mon bureau pour lire un magazine. À peine quelques instants plus tard, j'entendis un petit bruit qui ressemblait au tintement d'un grelot près du miroir. Je suis allée voir et j'ai trouvé un bracelet, ça m'a étonnée car je ne l'avais jamais vu et j'étais toute seule à la maison.**

**Je commence à avoir peur, j'entends le même bruit près de mon lit, puis près de mon bureau et derrière le miroir; j'ai vraiment peur maintenant…**

**¾**** Bonjour ma belle. **_dit une voix inconnue_

**¾**** Qui est là? **_reprit Konoé_

**¾**** Devine qui je suis. **_continua la voix_

**¾**** Je ne vois vraiment pas qui vous pourriez être! **_dit-elle la voix tremblante_

**¾**** Approche. **

**¾**** Répondez-moi.**

**¾**** Viens…**

**¾**** Mais qui êtes-vous à la fin?!**

**¾**** Si tu veux le savoir, regarde-moi dans le miroir avec ton cœur.**

**¾**** Dans le miroir… avec mon cœur…?**

**¾**** Oui, imagine-moi.**

**¾**** D'accord je vais essayer!**

**¾**** Vas-y. **

**Konoé essaya de lui imaginer un corps mais rien ne vînt, c'est alors qu'une ombre floue apparut.**

**¾**** Oh! C'est moi qui ai fait ça?**

**¾**** Oui, continue, tu es sur la bonne voie.**

**¾**** Au fait, avant de continuer, tu es un garçon ou une fille?**

**¾**** Cela dépend de toi, je peux être ton prince charmant ou la meilleure amie que tu cherches depuis toujours.**

**¾**** Vraiment? **_dit-elle stupéfaite_

**¾**** Mon caractère ressemblera à ton esprit, si par exemple tu aimes l'aventure je serai courageux(se), ou si tu es timide je serai romantique. A toi de voir. **_ajouta la voix_

**¾**** C'est compliqué ce que tu me dis!**

**¾**** Mais non, ne t'en fais pas. Continue donc.**

**¾**** Oui, oui, tout de suite! **

**Les formes du corps et du visage se formaient.**

**¾**** N'oublie pas de me donner des vêtements!! **_dit la voix d'un air gêné(e)_

**¾**** Ah oui, pardon! **

**Ainsi, un jeune homme apparut. Il avait de beaux et longs cheveux de couleur saphir, de magnifiques yeux perçants en amande de la couleur du sang, des vêtements sortis du fantastique et un corps de guerrier. Il était également muni d'une épée et d'une paire d'ailes. **

**¾****ç****a alors! **_s'écria Konoé_

**¾**** Comment me trouves-tu?**

**¾**** Tu es beau comme un dieu! **_dit-elle en rougissant_

**¾**** Tu le penses vraiment?**

**¾**** Oh que oui!! **_cria-t-elle de plus belle _

**¾**** C'est grâce à toi et à ton imagination que je suis comme ça!**

**¾**** Merci… **_dit-elle émue_

**¾**** Non, merci à toi ma belle.**

**¾**** Tu as un nom?**

**¾**** Choisis-le pour moi!**

**¾**** Hum… Que penses-tu de Willow?**

**¾**** Et bien, si tu l'aimes, je l'aime. **

**¾**** Alors, dans ce cas tu t'appelleras Willow! Et moi c'est Konoé, Konoé Takimugi.**

**¾**** Je suis ravi de t' avoir rencontré… ma chère Konoé. **

_Chapitre II: De l'autre côté du_

_miroir._

**P****endant que Konoé et Willow se regardaient, leurs cœurs battaient la chamade durant leurs contemplations. Malgré le miroir qui les séparaient, malgré le fait que Willow ne soit pas vraiment réel, qu'ils ne puissent se toucher du doigt; ils pouvaient se toucher du regard.**

**Une chaleur les entourait, la douce chaleur de l'amour… **

**Konoé avait l'impression de rêver car elle n'avait jamais ressentit ce sentiment de paix et d'amour. Aucun garçon, aucun homme auparavant ne lui avait fait cet effet. Lors de ses sept ans, sa grand-mère lui avait révélé que plus tard, elle aurait le pouvoir de développer un don transmit de génération en génération, un don lui permettant de reconnaître l'homme digne d'elle. Jusque-là, Konoé avait fait de ces paroles un vieux souvenir enfoui au fond de sa mémoire… cette rencontre les ont fait resurgir. **

**Pour elle, c'était le chaos total; pourquoi donc sa vie changeait-elle si vite d'aspect ? Qu'est-ce que cela avait à voir avec son anniversaire ? Son destin ? Peut-être, qui sait… **

**Pendant que le couple était toujours en pleine contemplation, quelqu'un sonna à la porte de la grande bâtisse, sans doute le facteur ou un voisin. Konoé revint à elle, se leva pour aller voir de quoi il s'agissait, sortit de la chambre en courant jusque dans les escaliers et disparu. Willow fut étonné par l'escapade de Konoé. Il s'évapora du miroir le temps d'attendre le retour de Konoé.**

**Au même moment, la jeune fille ouvrait la porte d'entrer, elle y trouva Clara, une amie du lycée. Toutes deux bavardèrent quelques minutes. Un court instant, Konoé se demanda si elle pouvait lui parler de ce qu'elle venait de vivre, mais Clara penserait sûrement que c'est une histoire pour un nouveau roman. Elle lui raconta tout de même afin de voir sa réaction : Clara réagit comme Konoé l'avait pensé, mais elle ne le pris pas mal et la salua avec le sourire. Peu après, elle remonta dans sa chambre, arrivée là, elle se dirigea vers le miroir, Willow n'y était plus. Avait-elle réellement vécu cette expérience ou était-ce tout simplement un rêve ? Apparemment oui… Elle s'approcha du miroir, lui parla, attendit, mais rien ne vint. Où était passé Willow ? Fallait-il le réinvoquer? Aucune réponse n'apparut à l'esprit de Konoé. Un pincement au cœur toucha la jeune fille, quel dommage qu'un esprit tel quel ai disparu, quel étrange après-midi pour Konoé..!**

**La jeune fille essaya de passer la nuit à rêver et à penser à autre chose. La nuit fut longue et sombre car nous étions en plein hiver pendant une nuit de nouvelle lune. Les étoiles parcouraient le ciel, des étoiles filantes couraient dans la pénombre, les constellations faisaient la fête avec les nuages. Cet alors que, parcourant le ciel, une étoile filante explosa et se transforma en particules de poussière d'étoiles. Ces particules se dispersèrent parmi les nuages, atteignirent les toits des maisons et finirent par pénétrer dans la chambre de la belle endormie au travers de ses fenêtres. Une fine couche se déposa sur la jeune fille et sur le miroir, une faible lumière les illumina et fit doucement léviter Konoé sans la réveiller. Quant au miroir, un passage astral s'y créa, un tourbillon étoilé se forma; Konoé, en pleine lévitation et toujours plongée dans un sommeil profond, se faisait aspirer par le miroir, s'en approcha, de plus en plus en plus pour finir par être entièrement engloutie dans le néant bleu…**

**Plusieurs heures plus tard, le jour se leva, les rayons du soleil transpercèrent le feuillage des arbres, la rosée se forma sur les fleurs aux alentours, les oiseaux se mirent à siffler leur petit carillon. Un petit papillon volait près des buissons, il portait les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Il vola quelques instants au-dessus des buissons avant d'y disparaître. Soudain, dans la fine brume du matin, les bruits sourds des pas d'un être sauvage firent s'envoler une famille d'oiseaux non loin de là. Le petit sauvageon se dirigea vers la rivière pour y faire sa toilette. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il alla vers les buissons afin d'y cueillir des petits fruits et des fleurs pour son repas du soir. Mais avant d'avoir pu commencer sa cueillette, une nuée de papillons surgit des arbrisseaux. Par surprise, le sauvageon bascula en arrière et tomba les fesses les premières dans une flaque d'eau… En se relevant, il retenta son approche avec douceur; c'est alors qu'il aperçut une jeune fille étrangement vêtue, inanimée sur un tapis de fleurs dont des papillons embellissaient les couleurs. Par peur que la jeune fille ne soit morte, le sauvageon sauta par-dessus les buissons et couru à sa rencontre afin de s'assurer de son état. De ce fait, les papillons s'envolèrent comme des feuilles mortes par un vent d'automne, sauf un, aux ailes saphir, qui s'était posé sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. **

**Le sauvageon s'approcha doucement, une gourde remplie d'eau fraîche à la main, s'assit aux côtés de la belle endormie, l'observa un instant. Il fut intrigué par la beauté pure de son visage, de ses cheveux, mais particulièrement par ses vêtements qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il voulut la rafraîchir avec l'eau qu'il venait de puiser à la rivière mais le papillon l'en empêcha. Chaque fois que le sauvageon s'approchait, le papillon battait des ailes pour l'éloigner. Le petit être n'avait jamais vu un papillon agir de la sorte! C'est alors que le petit papillon ne bougea plus, puis, lentement, se pencha vers la jeune fille. Ils étaient « face à face ». Le papillon vint à poser sa tête sur les lèvres de la jeune fille comme s'il l'embrassait…Quand soudain, un tintement de grelot retentit…**

**Les ailes du papillon se mirent à briller de tout leur éclat, avec une intensité éblouissante telle que le sauvageon en fut aveuglé. Il pouvait apercevoir la métamorphose du papillon: les ailes s'allongèrent d'une longueur interminable, le corps s'élargit, les antennes disparurent. C'est alors qu'un jeune homme apparut, il était grand, beau, des yeux rouge sang, des cheveux saphir, des ailes, une épée et des vêtements fictifs. Willow! C'était bien lui! Quel étrange pouvoir que celui-ci, se transformer en papillon…**

**Le sauvageon était bouche bée devant ce drôle de personnage qui venait de faire son apparition! **

**Willow se rapprocha une fois de plus du doux visage qui était bien évidemment celui de Konoé, sa belle endormie, aussi innocente qu'un nouveau né. Il caressa ses joues, passa délicatement sa main dans ses cheveux, sans la réveiller. Il voulut l'embrasser une nouvelle fois mais un grognement l'arrêta net. C'était le sauvageon, il avait l'air jaloux… Apparemment, il considérait Willow comme un rival potentiel envers Konoé. Lui qui voulait se rendre utile venait de rater sa chance tout en prenant un coup à son amour propre. Pour lui, c'était injuste; il pensait avoir peut-être trouvé une compagne pour combler sa vie d'ermite. Car, même s'il n'aurait pas oser, dans cette dimension, lorsque l'on embrasse une personne pour la première fois, cette même personne devient en parti un membre de l'espèce du partenaire. Cependant, c'était Willow qui avait eu droit à ce privilège, la preuve était que, des ailes poussaient dans le dos de Konoé, mais elle ne pourrait s'en servir de suite à cause de son inexpérience. Willow le lui apprendra dès son réveil.**

**Willow prit Konoé dans ses bras et s'apprêta à s'envoler quand le sauvageon lui dit: **

**¾ ****µ¤~~ù¤|oo--^**µ£$¤œ. ~~#"=}¤£µ*#ù§.**

**¾**** Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? J'ai rien compris. **_lança Willow._

**Le sauvageon lui lança une amulette et lui fit signe de la serrer dans sa main. Willow acquiesça et le sauvageon lui dit de nouveau:**

**¾**** Viens plutôt chez moi avec ton amie le temps qu'elle se réveille. C'est confortable et vous serez en sécurité.**

**Cette fois, Willow compris.**

**¾**** Hum… Comment t'appelles-tu ?**

**¾**** Je m'appelle Bell Amber. Je suis un jeune ermite et je vis dans cette forêt avec mes compagnons les animaux depuis mon plus jeune âge. Ton amie a l'air très épuisée… Acceptes-tu mon invitation ?**

**¾**** Je pense que Konoé et moi avons besoin de calme. Et puis, quand elle se réveillera, elle aura sûrement un choc à cause de ce monde et de sa transformation…**_ Il soupira. _**C'est bon, t'as gagné… J'accepte !**

**¾**** Très bien, tu es le bienvenu chez moi. **_dit-il en souriant._

**Tous trois traversèrent la forêt en contournant la rivière, Willow suivait Bell en volant doucement. Konoé continuait sa nuit avec tendresse, elle avait le sourire d'un ange, ce qui s'accordait tout à fait avec sa métamorphose.**

**Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent au repaire du sauvageon. Il y avait une maisonnette plutôt humble comportant une magnifique cheminée, on pouvait apercevoir un potager à côté, un beau petit jardin avec un puit en argent. Le trio entra dans la maison, la pièce principale était un salon de taille moyenne, quelques meubles pour remplir la salle, un foyer pour contenir le feu qui éclairait le tout et un lit, au fond, près d'une fenêtre. Le sauvageon conseilla Willow d'y installer Konoé, il acquiesça et déposa Konoé dans le lit sous un gros duvet de plume d'oiseaux.**

**Les deux jeunes hommes prirent place à la table et bavardèrent quelque peu autour d'une assiette de fruits en attendant que la belle se réveille: **

**¾**** D'où venez-vous et que faites-vous ici toi et cette jeune fille ? **_demanda Bell_

**¾**** Et bien, c'est une assez longue histoire, je vais te résumer le truc ! **_lui dit-il_

**Willow raconta tout ce qu'il pouvait à Bell: comment il avait été créé, ce qu'il représentait pour Konoé, l'origine du passage d'où il venait, pourquoi il devait rester auprès d'elle, etc… Deux heures plus tard, Willow et Bell entendirent des petits gémissements venant de Konoé, elle faisait sûrement un cauchemar. Willow se jeta à ses côtés, la prit par la main et lui dit tout bas: « Calme-toi Konoé, ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve. Réveille-toi ma douce, je veux voir tes beaux yeux. » **

**À cet instant, Konoé ouvrit justement les yeux. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir son bel ami en chair et en os lui tenant la main! Elle éjecta le duvet qui lui donnait trop chaud pour se lever et se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas dans un monde qu'elle connaissait. En observant la pièce et ses habitants, elle crut d'abord qu'elle dormait encore, mais c'est lorsque Willow l'embrassa de ses grands bras qu'elle hurla à en effrayer les sirènes… Son cris fit déguerpir tous les animaux à deux cent mètres à la ronde de la maisonnette. Willow, qui était aux premières loges, ressemblait à un chat qui avait le poil hérissé alors que Bell en était tombé à la renverse de sa chaise en plus de s'être pris son assiette sur la tête… Quelle catastrophe! **

**¾**** Au mon dieu, je su… suis vraiment… confuse. **_bégaya-t-elle avant de se retourner vers Willow._

**¾**** Bien le bonjour ma petite sirène! **_lui sortit Willow en reprenant ses esprits._

**¾**** Ne te moque pas de moi, méchant!**

**¾**** C'est pourtant vrai… **_ajouta Bell en se levant._

**¾**** Que se passe-t-il ? Où suis-je ? Et qui êtes-vous ? **

**¾**** Je m'appelle Bell Amber, je suis un jeune ermite et vous vous trouvez chez moi avec votre compagnon. Vous étiez inconsciente près de la rivière, votre ami est apparu et je l'ai conduit ici. En attendant votre réveil, votre ami…**

**¾**** Willow! **_dit-il._

**¾**** Euh…Willow, m'a parlé de vous, m'a raconté des tas de choses, jusqu'à ce que vous vous réveilliez pour nous crever les tympans! **

**¾**** Sur ce point-là, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'hurler. Je vous prie de m'en excuser. **

**¾**** Sinon, à part ça, t'as bien dormi pendant que je te portais au moins ?**

**¾**** Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Je dors bien tout le temps moi! D'ailleurs, quand je dors, rien ne peut me réveiller!**_ répondit Konoé en souriant. _

**¾****ç****a, on l'a remarqué. **_murmura Bell._

**¾**** Dit donc toi, j'te permets pas. **_lui jeta Konoé._

**¾**** De quoi ?**

**¾**** De dire ça!**

**¾**** Quoi, « ça » ? J'ai rien dit. **

**¾**** Non, tu l'as murmuré. **_ajouta Willow._

**¾****ç****a va! C'était pas méchant! **_riposta Bell._

**Il y eu un long silence, puis, comme si de rien n'était, ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Konoé riait de bon cœur. Elle était encore sous le choc. Elle ne savait pas encore qu'elle s'était métamorphosée.**

**¾**** Vous vous appelez bien Konoé, n'est-ce pas ?**

**¾**** Oui, Takimugi. C'est Willow qui te l'a dit ?**

**¾**** Bien sûr! C'est pour moi un honneur d'accueillir Le Créateur dans cette humble maison. Prenez votre aise et profitez du paysage vous et Willow.**

**Konoé s'arrêta de rire lorsqu'il l'appela « Le Créateur ». Ce n'était pas un surnom comme les autres. Une drôle de sensation s'empara d'elle, elle ressentait comme un changement, un étrange pressentiment qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir. Konoé demanda à Bell si il avait un grand miroir, il lui en trouva un et attendit la suite avec Willow.**

**¾**** C'est bizarre, je ne me rappelle pas m'être maquillée ni coiffée ainsi! Willow, quand est-ce que je me suis changée?**

**¾**** Bah, en fait, c'est arrivé tout seul. Tu n'as rien fait pour mais j'espère que tu n'es pas contre parce que je te trouve mignonne à croquer comme ça.**

**¾**** Tu trouves ?**_ s'enquit-elle._** Si je te plais vraiment, je veux bien res… Mais, attends, qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que j'ai dans le dos ?! **

**¾**** Des ailes, comme moi.**

**¾**** Des ailes ?! Mais…mais, cou…comment est-ce …arrivé…?**

**¾**** Si je peux me permettre.**_ annonça Bell._** C'est dû à une règle de vie de ce monde. **

**¾**** Pardon ?**

**¾**** Je m'explique. Ici, dans ce monde, tout être capable de ressentir des sentiments profonds peut permettre à son (sa) partenaire de faire partie de son espèce grâce à un seul et unique premier baiser d'amour sincère. Pour que cela marche, les sentiments doivent êtres réciproques… Willow vous a offert ce baiser, et, vu votre métamorphose… cela signifie que vous l'aimez également.**

**¾**** Quoi ?! Moi, amoureuse de Willow ? **

**¾**** Je suis désolé de te dégoûter à ce point. **_lui dit Willow, l'air morose._

**¾**** Non non, ce n'est pas ça! Je n'ai pas dit que je ne t'aimais pas… C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est vrai quoi, j'ai quand même le droit de trouver cette histoire étonnante, non ? Écoute Willow, comment tu réagirais si pour ton anniversaire on t'offrait un objet encombrant qui date d'on ne sait quand, se trouvant être un miroir magique qui donne vie à ton imagination ? En plus de te rendre compte que ce que tu as imaginé a disparu sans crier gare et de te retrouver le lendemain matin dans un endroit inconnu? Sous une autre forme qui plus est!**

**¾**** J'en profiterais le plus possible.**

**¾**** Hein ?! Tu te fous de moi, c'est pas possible!**

**¾**** Non, je suis sincère, je t'assure.**

**¾**** C'est vraiment absurde… Je ne peux pas être éveillée, c'est trop gros pour être réel… Cet endroit, cette maison, ces créatures, cet ermite, ce corps… et toi Willow. Non… Je vais devenir folle !!! **_cria-t-elle en sortant de la maison. _

**¾**** Konoé ! Attends je t'en prie ! **_reprit Willow sur le même ton._

**Konoé se dirigea vers une petite clairière, s'arrêta au bord de l'eau, admira sa nouvelle silhouette qui, même troublante, était jolie. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se mit à pleurer. Willow la rejoignit en volant ****¾**** Bell était resté au repaire ****¾**** il se rapprocha de la jeune fille avec douceur. Il posa délicatement ses mains sur les frêles épaules de celle-ci, la serra tendrement contre sa poitrine. Un moment passa. Willow laissait Konoé pleurer pour qu'ensuite elle se sente mieux. Encore un moment passa, c'est alors que Willow leva la tête de sa belle, la regarda droit dans les yeux; Konoé essaya d'éviter son regard, ses yeux perçants… Mais il était difficile de s'en défaire car il était intrigant, envoûtant… Il avait un regard si sincère, si profond, qu'il n'inspirait aucune crainte à celle qui s'y plongeait. Comme certains le dise, « les yeux sont le **_miroir_** de l'âme »… L'âme de ce garçon était aussi pure que la beauté de Konoé.**

**Willow sécha les larmes de Konoé du bout de sa langue, caressa ses cheveux, lui susurra quelques mots doux à l'oreille qui la firent rougir, puis, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement… Konoé oubliait peu à peu son chagrin grâce aux doux baisers de Willow. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et pulpeuses, tellement agréables à sentir… Maintenant c'était clair et net, Konoé et Willow étaient fou l'un de l'autre. **

_Chapitre III: Un vent dangereux. _

_Première partie _

**D****e retour au repaire de Bell, nos deux tourtereaux qui se tenaient par la main, semblaient plus proches qu'auparavant… Pendant leur courte escapade, Bell avait remis le salon en ordre ****¾**** après les cris de sirène de Konoé ****¾**** l'orage était passé. **

**¾**** Dit-moi Willow, qu'est-ce qui me prouve que je ne suis pas en train de rêver ? **

**¾**** Notre baiser ne t'a pas suffit ? À moins qu'il n'est été trop bon à ton goût pour être réel… **_lui dit-il en souriant. _

**Konoé devint toute rouge, après ce qu'il venait de dire, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela ! **

**¾**** Peu… peut-être, c'est un secret !**_dit-elle à son tour en regardant ailleurs._

**Bell qui observait la scène ne pu s'empêcher de crier:**

**¾**** Tu parles d'une idylle ! **_puis il rit de bon cœur en retournant au fond du salon._

**¾**** Tu vas pas remettre ça toi ! **_lança Willow._

**¾**** Laisse, il y a des choses plus importantes dont on doit s'occuper, comme par exemple toi qui doit m'apprendre à voler, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant que j'ai des ailes, je compte bien m'en servir. **

**¾**** Heu…**_ Willow._

**¾**** Quoi ? **_Konoé _

**¾**** Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu es bien calme. C'est grâce à notre baiser de tout à l'heure ? Ou quoi ? **

**¾**** C'est aussi un secret.**

**¾**** Mmh…mouais, si tu le dis. Du moment que tu vas bien.**

**¾**** Je vais bien !**

**Pendant trois jours, Willow apprit à Konoé comment battre des ailes, canaliser son énergie, contrôler sa vitesse, etc… Bell restait à l'écart pour ne pas les déranger et pour se distraire avec les animaux de la forêt. De temps à autre, Konoé posait quelques questions à Willow; que se passait-il de l'autre côté du miroir pendant qu'ils s'amusaient ? Avait-on remarqué qu'elle avait disparu du monde réel ? Comment allait-elle rentrer chez elle ? Presque à chaque fois, Willow lui répondait qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle ou alors c'était elle qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait lui dire : **

**¾**** Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?**

**¾**** Si je ne me trompe pas, quand tu es ici, c'est comme si le temps s'arrêtait là-bas. **

**¾**** Wouah…! **

**¾****ç****a te dérange ?**

**¾**** Non, je trouve ça extra ! C'est fantastique de pouvoir arrêter le temps ! Depuis que je suis petite, à chaque fois que j'ai un problème je voudrais ar…**

**SMACK !**

**¾**** …rêter … le temps … Willow, pourquoi tu m'as encore embrassée ? **

**¾**** Parce que j'en avais envie. **

**¾**** Comme ça ?**

**¾**** Ben ouais, c'est un peu comme si j'avais arrêter le temps pour toi. **

**¾**** …you.**

**¾**** Hein ?**

**¾**** I… love… you…!**

**¾**** Ha ha ha, mmh… I love you too, Darling. **

**¾**** Tu comprends l'anglais ?!**

**¾**** C'est quoi l'anglais ?**

**¾**** C'est une langue européenne.**

**¾**** C'est quoi une langue européenne ?**

**¾**** … c'est une langue parmi d'autres, dont les pays d'origine se sont réunis pour des raisons économiques et politiques.**

**¾**** Pourquoi ?**

**¾**** Parce que…euh…pff ! Je t'avoue que j'en sais rien. **

**¾**** On a les mêmes silences…**

**¾**** Quoi ?**

**¾**** On est de la même enfance…**

**¾**** À bon ?! **

**¾**** N'écoute dans l'écho de ma voix que ces mots-là !**

**¾**** Hum ?**

**¾**** For you, je donnerai toute ma vie. I love you, c'est l'amour à l'infini; mais comment te dire que je suis love de toi ? **

**¾**** Hein ? **

**¾**** Pour toi, j'inventerai un paradis, en moi, ce sera à la folie; mais comment te dire que je suis love de toi …?**

**¾**** C'était quoi ça ?**

**¾**** Je sais pas… une chanson ! Mais je pense vraiment ce que j'ai dit. **

**¾**** Dit-moi Willow, au fond, tu ne serais pas un prince qui se prend pour un chanteur romantique ? **

**¾**** Va savoir… je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a créé. **_lui dit-il en la serrant par la taille de ses grandes mains chaudes._

**La nuit tomba sur le petit habitat, tout le monde se coucha en même temps que le soleil. Bell avait eu le temps de fabriquer deux lits de paille pour lui et Willow, il était hors de question pour eux qu'une jeune fille dorme à même le sol.**

**Au même moment, de l'autre côté de la région, dans la ville d'un gigantesque château… des cris, des pleurs, du sang sur les sols et les murs, des armes éparpillées deçà delà, des décombres un peu partout et surtout… beaucoup de dépouilles de villageois et de soldats… **

**¾**** La Guerre! C'est elle la responsable! Notre civilisation doit disparaître! **_hurlait un vieux fou des rues que l'on appelait Glaviot …_** Nous devons tous disparaître pour un monde meilleur! **

**¾**** Tais-toi donc le vioc ! **_lui lança un jeune homme. _**On va nous repérer!**

**¾**** Guignégné ?! **

**¾**** Tais-toi te dis-je! **

**¾**** Lucius, Glaviot, taisez-vous tous les deux.**

**¾**** Oui maître Alberick . Mais je n'arrive pas à supporter les cris de ce vieux fou, sans parler de son odeur…! **

**¾**** Parce qué ti croit qué ti sens comme les fleurs toué ? **

**¾**** Non ! Je sens comme les fruits de mes potions ! **

**¾****ç****a suffit, ou je vous transforme en corbeaux! **_les menaça Alberick._

**¾**** Excusez-moi mon maître.**

**Plus un bruit dans la ville. Les cris, les pleurs, tous s'est arrêté. Les ennemis sont partis, la nuit peut de nouveau suivre son cours normal dans le calme et la sérénité… Les quelques survivants du massacre, eux, ne peuvent trouver le calme et la paix de l'esprit et de l'âme, c'est tout à fait normal après une attaque d'une telle ampleur ! Du sang partout dans les rues, des morts, des cadavres n'importe où où se pose le regard … Pendant ce temps, aux grandes portes du château:**

**¾**** Votre Altesse, nous avons perdu beaucoup d'hommes aujourd'hui, comme depuis une semaine. **_annonça le Colonel de la garde royale._

**¾**** C'est une période extrêmement rude et dangereuse pour mon peuple. Nous nous trouvons dans une impasse. Je ne connais pas le moyen de sauver le royaume tout entier de ces ennemis… **_dit son Altesse Matignas._

**¾**** Votre Altesse, une bonne partie de la population a été massacrée. Notre avenir est en péril! Nous ne pouvons plus rester sans rien tenter! Il faut coûte que coûte que nous arrangions tout ceci avant que notre civilisation ne disparaisse. **_ajouta un physicien aux paroles du Colonel._

**¾**** Je le sais bien, je ne suis point bête … Soit! Qu'à cela ne tienne, trouvez-moi quelqu'un qui puisse nous sauver! Je le récompenserai d'une partie de ma fortune! **

**¾**** Bien, à vos ordres votre Altesse. Nous ferons tout notre possible.**

**Les dernières patrouilles royales se dispersèrent alors aux quatre coins du Royaume du Miroir pour trouver le sauveur de ce dernier… À peine quelques heures plus tard, trois patrouilles revinrent avec des centaines d'hommes, des mercenaires plus précisément, tous là pour tenter de sauver le Royaume et surtout pour la fortune de l'empereur Matignas. Ils furent tous conduis dans la salle de réception du château. Tous eurent un entretien avec l'empereur, chacun d'entre eux devait répondre aux questions des philosophes du château. Pratiquement tous les mercenaires furent renvoyés chez eux, à part les rares « chanceux » qui devaient ensuite montrer leurs prouesses au combat contre leurs semblables ou des soldats… Il y eut au final beaucoup de casse dans les deux camps, sans pour autant être mortellement dangereux pour eux. Toute la nuit les guerriers s'entraînèrent sans relâche. Au petit jour, tout le monde était épuisé, lessivé, à bout de force… Même l'empereur avait participé à quelques combats, il faisait partie des meilleurs guerriers mais en temps qu'empereur, il ne pouvait pas mettre sa vie en jeu dans une bataille. Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, l'empereur demanda à ses conseillers si les derniers patrouilleurs étaient revenus de leurs recherches avec les futurs protecteurs du Royaume, mais… **

**¾**** Votre Altesse, nous regrettons de vous dire que nos derniers patrouilleurs ne sont malheureusement pas encore rentrés de leur pèlerinage…**

**¾**** Ne vous en faites pas, je suis sûr qu'ils vont trouver la perle rare qui pourra nous sauver. Je leur accorde toute ma confiance. **_ajouta l'empereur…_

**Le jour est éclatant, les oiseaux volent haut dans le ciel, les fleurs s'ouvrent et au loin à l'horizon, on peut voir des nuages de poussière… La terre gronde, on entend les bruits de gros bestiaux qui portent de lourdes charges ou des soldats armés comme jamais.**

**¾**** Où pourrions-nous trouver un héro dans ce coin perdu mon colonel ? **

**¾**** Je n'en sais rien mais nous devons garder espoir car la survie du royaume tout entier repose sur nos épaules. Si les autres n'ont pas trouvé l'« élu(e) » qui doit protéger notre monde, c'est à nous de réussir. Est-ce clair soldats ?**

**¾**** Oui Colonel !**

**Pendant ce temps, dans la forêt…**

**¾**** Konoé, Willow ! Venez, dépêchez-vous !**

**¾**** Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu cries comme ça Bell ?**

**¾**** C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? **_intervint Willow _

**¾**** Il me prends que les animaux m'ont alerté d'un grand danger et qu'il y a des risques d'épidémies de maladies graves pouvant être mortelles ! Voilà ! **

**¾**** Waouh, la vache ! **_dit Willow_

**¾**** Mais Bell, où veux-tu qu'on aille ? Tu connais un autre endroit qu'ici pour nous cacher ? **

**¾**** Pas sûr, mais oui.**

**¾**** Où ? **_demanda Willow _

**¾**** Au château de l'empereur Matignas.**

**Tous trois partirent de ce pas. Bell devant, Konoé au milieu et Willow à l'arrière (en volant tous les deux bien sûr). Quelques animaux les suivaient en groupe. Ils étaient partis pour de bonnes heures de marche pour échapper au plus grand désastre que le Royaume du miroir n'avait jamais connu. **

**¾**** Willow ?**

**¾**** Hein ? Quoi ?**

**¾**** J'ai remarqué que depuis qu'on est arrivé ici tu ne quittes pas cette espèce d'amulette que tu portes autour du cou, pourquoi ? **

**¾**** À ça ?! Bah en fait c'est Bell qui me l'a filé avant qu'il ne nous héberge.**

**¾**** Elle te sert à quoi ?**

**¾**** Eh ben grâce à cette amulette je peux comprendre ce que dit Bell, parce qu'il parle la langue ancienne du Royaume. En plus, comme toi et moi on est comme « liés », tu peux le comprendre sans l'aide de l'amulette.**

**¾**** C'est tout de même étrange je trouve…**_chuchota Konoé._** Bell est un jeune homme qui est habillé et qui vit comme un sauvage, pourtant il a les manières et la façon de parler d'un noble… **

**¾**** Maintenant que tu le dis… c'est vrai que moi aussi je le trouve un peu étrange. Mais ce n'est vraiment qu'un peu parce que je ne pense pas que ce soit lui le plus étrange dans ce royaume. **

**¾**** Laisse, on en reparlera une autre fois. **

**¾**** Ok, pas de problème. Un petit bisou ?**

**¾**** Nan, c'est pas le moment.**

_Deuxième partie_

**A****u bout de cinq heures de marche, le petit groupe s'arrêta pour faire une pause. Ils étaient presque sortis de la forêt. Bell sortit des fruits secs de sa besace pour un petit encas, Willow lui, s'était installé dans les branchages d'un grand arbre et Konoé quant à elle, piquait du nez, assise dans un arbre creux. Elle se sentait grise et nauséeuse à cause des effluves créées par la flore. Elle s'endormit net, sa tête tomba dans les racines de l'arbre creux…**

**¾**** Dis donc Konoé, tu comptes utiliser toute l'eau chaude ?!**

**¾**** …?!**

**¾**** Konoé ! Grouille-toi bordel !**

**¾**** Hein ? Qui est-ce qui… grande sœur ?**

**¾**** Nan, c'est le Pape !**

**¾**** Mais… qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Chez moi, et dans la baignoire…?!**_ se demanda-t-elle _

**¾**** Magne-toi ! Mon mec arrive dans une heure !**

**¾**** Si ça se trouve j'étais somnolente pendant tout ce temps… **_pensa-t-elle_

**¾**** Konoé !**

**¾**** Mais oui ! C'est ça ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve depuis le début !**_conclut-elle_

**¾**** KONO****É**** !!! Si tu sors pas c'est moi qui entre, même si t'es nue !**

**¾**** C'est bon je sors ! T'énerves pas !**

**Konoé sortit de la baignoire, enfila une serviette et alla ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain d'un coup sec.**

**¾**** Bah quand même ! Tu rêvais de quoi ? De ton petit ami ?**

**¾**** Arrêteuh, tu sais bien que j'en ai pas ! En plus, maintenant que je suis sortie fiche-moi la paix et va plutôt faire ce que t'avais de si urgent à faire ! **

**¾**** Yes ! **

**¾**** Euh dit… **

**¾**** Quoi ?**

**¾****Tu l'as vu mon miroir dans ma chambre ?**

**¾**** Un miroir ? Quel miroir ?**

**¾**** Bah, celui que grand-mère m'a offert pour « m'apporter le bonheur ». **

**¾**** Y'a pas de ça ici. T'as du rêver ma pauv' fille.**

**¾**** …**

**¾**** Konoé ma chérie, dépêche toi de te préparer, ton amie Clara ne va pas tarder.**_ annonça sa mère qui montait les escaliers _

**¾**** Maman ? Pourquoi t'es là ? J'te croyais en Argentine avec papa ! **

**¾**** Non. Lui et moi n'y sommes pas allés depuis au moins dix mois. **

**¾**** Comment ça ?**

**¾**** Et bien oui! Redescends un peu sur Terre Konoé. C'est encore une histoire pour un prochain roman ou quoi ?!**

**¾**** Mais je ne comprends pas, toi et papa êtes partis en Argentine pendant plus d'une semaine pour rencontrer le Président ! **

**¾**** Konoé, ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Va te préparer.**

**¾****Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ? **

**¾**** Et Bien pour les cours voyons. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive aujourd'hui ma chérie ? **_lui dit-elle en riant_

**¾**** Rien maman, rien…**

**¾**** Bon, alors tant mieux. Va vite t'habiller et viens prendre ton petit déjeuner.**

**¾**** Oui.**

**Une trentaine de minutes plus tard…**

_**Ding Dong !!! **_

**C'était Clara, elle était toute rouge parce qu'elle avait couru. **

**¾**** J'y vais maman, à ce soir !**

**¾**** À ce soir ma chérie et surtout ne parle pas aux inconnus.**

**¾**** Maman… J'ai presque dix-huit ans !**

**¾**** Ce n'est pas une raison ! Allez, dépêchez-vous sinon vous serez en retard.**

**¾**** Bonjour et au revoir madame.**_ dit Clara en saluant Mme. Takimugi _

**¾**** À toi aussi Clara.**

**Les deux jeunes filles partirent aux pas de course ****¾**** comme si un fauve leur courait après ****¾**** pour ne pas arriver en retard. Deux heures plus tard, pendant le cours d'anglais, Konoé gribouillait des petits dessins sur son cahier. Elle dessinait des petits hommes dans le genre conte de fées. Ils ressemblaient à Willow et Bell… Sans s'en rendre compte, pendant qu'elle continuait ses petits dessins, une larme pleine de rimmel se mit à courir sur sa joue. Lorsque le professeur demanda à la classe de répéter après lui, Konoé reprit ses esprits et sécha sa larme.**

**¾**** Repeat after me, the Fantasyland is mortal for evreybody, you must forget it. **

**Et tous les élèves répétèrent comme des robots, sans réagir à la signification de la phrase, sauf Konoé. **

**¾**** Teacher, why did you mean it ?**

**¾**** Because, my dear, it's the truth. The Fantasyland is very dangerous for you. **

**¾**** How can you say that ? How do you know it ?**

**¾**** Konoé, you are a student, I'm sorry to tell that you are powerless than me and that you can't understand it one day.**

**¾**** WHAT ?!!**

**¾**** Oh, don't scream here please Miss. Takimugi !**

**¾**** I can't stand what you have said ! You bullshit !**

**¾**** Be quiet please.**

**¾**** I can't stay here more long time ! **

**Konoé prit ses affaires et sortit de la classe ****¾**** sans demander son reste ****¾**** en claquant la porte. Le professeur ne chercha pas à la rattraper. Le cours continua sans elle. Clara qui était assise au fond de la classe se sentait nerveuse à cause de cette engueulade avec le prof. À la fin du cours c'est elle qui sortit la première. Elle se pressa d'aller rejoindre Konoé dans la cour, mais elle n'était pas sûre de savoir où la trouver. Au bout de dix minutes, elle la trouva en larme sur un banc sous le gros chêne de l'établissement scolaire. Elle se jeta sur elle pour la réconforter.**

**¾**** Bah alors princesse, qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris de parler comme ça au prof?**

**¾**_Snif_**, Mais t'as entendu les saloperies qu'il a dit ce vieux con?! Il a pas le droit de dire que « le monde imaginaire » est dangereux et mortel ! C'est pas vrai, c'est n'importe quoi ! Au contraire, c'est super beau et il y a de la magie dans l'air ! C'est seulement durant une guerre que c'est risqué !**

**¾**** Comment tu peux le savoir ? Tu sais, après tout, c'est qu'un « genre littéraire ». Faut pas te mettre dans un état pareil pour si peu. **

**¾**** Mais, je… et mes amis, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont devenir ? Sans moi, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire ? **

**¾**** Qué… qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? Quels amis ?**

**¾**** Bah, Willow, Bell et les animaux de la forêt, mes amis du Royaume du Miroir. **

**¾**** Quoi ?! C'est quoi cette histoire ? Tu ne veux quand même pas me faire avaler ça ?! **

**¾**** Je ne plaisante pas, je suis très sérieuse.**

**¾**** Mais t'as mangé quelque chose de pas frais ? Tu t'es droguée, tu t'es cognée à la tête ou quoi…? Si c'est à cause de tes parents ou d'autre chose, tu peux m'en parler tu sais.**

**¾**** Non, non, non, je suis pas folle ! C'est la vérité, la pure vérité! **

**¾**** Mais…**

**¾**** Je sens au fond de mon cœur que ce n'était pas un rêve. **

**¾**** Konoé…**

**¾**** C'est trop con, j'ai rien pour te le prouver, peut-être à part mes croquis d'eux que j'ai fais en anglais avant de gueuler après le prof… Regarde ça et dit-moi ce que t'en pense.**

**¾**** Mais Konoé e****nf****i****n ****… Waouh…! Oh putain, mais c'est dément le coup de crayon que t'as ! C'est dingue, ils sont trop beaux les mecs que t'as fait !**

**¾**** Je te parle pas esthétique Clara… J'sais pas mais, comment dire…? Quand je les dessine, j'ai l'impression de sentir leurs cœurs battre ! **

**¾**** Konoé c'est impossible…**

**¾**** C'est comme s'ils étaient vivants ! Ensuite les larmes me montent aux yeux tellement c'est fort. J'ai des douleurs au cœur ! **

**¾**** Konoé, arrête.**

**¾****Plus j'y pense, plus j'ai mal Clara ! Je ne plaisante pas ! Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ? **

**¾**** Konoé, les créatures magiques n'existent pas ! Elles n'existent que pour les contes de fées et les romans !**

**¾**** Attends, écoute-moi s'il te plaît. Regarde.**

**Clara se rapprocha de Konoé pour écouter ses explications.**

**¾**** Regarde. Celui-là avec les cheveux longs, les yeux en amande et des ailes c'est Willow, mon « âme sœur », et lui… **

**¾**** Ton âme sœur ?! **

**¾**** Oui, je l'ai créé grâce à un miroir que ma grand-mère m'a envoyé. Lui et moi on est « liés ». On s'est déjà embrassés et il adore m'embêter !**

**¾**** C'est fou ce que tu me racontes.**

**¾**** Attends, et lui, lui c'est Bell, un jeune ermite qui vit dans une grande forêt. Il nous a hébergé Willow et moi pendant quelques jours. Il parle souvent avec les animaux. **

**¾**** Sympa ça !**

**¾**** Mais dernièrement on a du évacuer la forêt à cause d'un mal inconnu. C'est les animaux qui ont prévenu Bell. **

**¾**** C'est quand même dingue ce que tu me dis. T'es sûr que t'as rien pris ce matin ? **

**¾**** Pff… Clara j'en ai marre… C'est bizarre, même si là-bas ça peut être risqué je veux y retourner et rester avec mes nouveaux amis. Ils me manquent beaucoup. Je sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour revenir ici ****¾**** ni pour aller au Royaume d'ailleurs…**

**¾**** Après tout t'as peut-être pas rêvé, tu sais ?**

**¾**** Parce que maintenant tu me crois ?! C'est marrant j'ai pas confiance! **

**¾**** … **

**¾**** Eh ben quoi ? T'as perdu ta langue ?**

**¾**** Non. Je te le dis, tu n'as pas rêvé. **_dit-elle d'une voix de plus en plus aigue. _**Parce que… tu rêves encore Konoé.**

**¾**** Hein ?! Qué…Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'as plus la même voix !**

**¾**** Je n'en sais rien, c'est à toi de me le dire, c'est ton rêve.**

**¾**** Comment ça ? **

**La jeune fille se leva et regarda Konoé de haut avec un regard inquiétant. Ses yeux bleu cristal étaient devenus d'un noir profond et sinistre… Il y avait comme une aura sombre qui lui tournait autour…Konoé ne se sentait pas en sécurité.**

**¾**** Arrête s'il te pla…plaît Clara, tu me fais… pe…peur ! **

**¾**** Mais pourquoi donc ? Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, nous ne te ferons aucun mal… Sauf si tu nous résiste…**

**C'est alors que de tous côtés de la cour, de toutes les entrées et sorties de l'établissement sortirent les élèves, les professeurs et les autres occupants du lycée en plus de la famille de Konoé qui était là aussi… Ils avaient tous le même regard que Clara. Ils étaient tous entourés d'une aura sombre et froide comme la glace… Ils se rapprochaient de Konoé en marchand comme des zombies, les bras tendus comme s'ils voulaient l'attraper et l'enchaîner… Ce qu'apparemment ils s'apprêtaient à faire. **

**¾**** Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?**

**¾**** Ne t'en fais pas, nous allons nous occuper de toi Konoé. **_lui dit « Clara » avec sa voix aigue._

**¾**** Non mais ça va pas ! N'approchez pas !**

**La foule encerclait Konoé et était à quelques pas d'elle. Konoé commençait à paniquer. Elle laissa ses affaires sur le banc, se mit debout et sauta de toute ses forces pour s'agripper aux branches du gros chêne. Elle réussi à s'agripper aux premières branches. Konoé tira sur ses bras pour monter plus haut dans l'arbre. Elle était aussi agile qu'un écureuil. Elle arriva tout en haut du chêne et attendit en regardant la foule qui essayait de grimper aussi pour l'attraper, mais les esprits zombies étaient tellement mous qu'ils glissaient du tronc. Konoé tremblait un peu à cause de la hauteur de son perchoir. **

**¾**** Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?! **_leur cria-t-elle _

**¾**** Nous ne voulons pas que tu te mêles des affaires du Royaume du Miroir ma chérie ! Nos hôtes les Titans Solitaires vont le détruire. **_lui répondit sa mère_

**¾**** Quoi ?!**

**¾****Rejoins-nous tout de suite, nous te ferons oublier tout ce que tu as connu là-bas, ces souvenirs te sont inutiles ma chérie.**

**¾**** No…Non !!! Laissez mes souvenirs tranquilles et dégagez d'ici !!! J'vous interdit de nous toucher moi et mes amis !!!**

**¾**** Si tu le prends comme ça, tu ne nous laisse pas le choix… Nous te tuerons… **_annonça sa grande sœur _

**¾**** Hein…?! Parce qu'en plus vous voulez me tuer ?!! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! J'suis aussi dangereuse que ça pour vous ? Dangereuse au point d'être tuée ? **

**¾**** OUI. **_dit la foule d'une même voix_

**¾**** Ah d'accord…**_bégaya-t-elle tout ébahie. _

**Konoé eu un petit rire apeuré. **

**¾**** Eh eh, eh eh eh eh eh hi hi hiii… Au secouuurrreee !!!**

**¾**** Ce n'est pas la peine de crier ou d'appeler au secours, personne ne viendra pour te sauver Konoé. Tu es faite.**

**¾**_ Gloups ! _**J'vais hurler quand même !!! **

**¾**** Silence chérie !**_ lui dit sa mère _

**¾**** Au secours !!! **

**¾**** Tais-toi ! **_reprit Clara _

**¾**** À l'aide !!!**

**¾**** Ferme-la saleté !!! **_cria sa sœur_

**Le concierge, les nettoyeurs et les femmes de ménage firent un aller-retour dans les loges du lycée. Ils ressortirent avec des haches, des couteaux de cuisine et des pelles pour attaquer, raser, déterrer le gros chêne. Konoé devenait toute pâlotte. Quelques secondes plus tard, les coups partirent de tous côtés et touchèrent le gros chêne de plein fouet. On pouvait ressentir les coups et les vibrations jusqu'en haut de l'arbre, là où se trouvait Konoé. Les coups de haches et des autres outils devinrent de plus en plus fort. Pendant ce temps, Konoé cherchait un moyen de s'enfuir. Soudain, les premières grosses secousses se firent sentir. Konoé glissa de deux mètres mais elle continua de s'agripper de toutes ses forces car, avec les esprits zombies huit mètres plus bas, il était hors de question de se laisser aller ! Elle remonta les deux mètres et réussi à se mettre debout. Elle s'apprêtait à agir. Dans son champ de vision…? Les toits de tuiles du lycée… Avant d'agir, elle regarda la foule et… elle sauta. On aurait dit qu'elle volait, qu'elle était portée par le vent ****¾**** avec la grâce d'un papillon. Elle arriva au bord du toit du bâtiment des sciences. Malheureusement, les tuiles étaient vieilles… Konoé dérapa et se blessa à la main gauche. Elle glissa du toit mais se rattrapa à la gouttière. C'est alors que le directeur du lycée sortit avec un fusil. Il lui tira plusieurs fois dessus comme sur un gibier. Il la toucha aux jambes et à l'estomac… **

**¾**** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!**

**Elle remonta aussi vite que possible sur le toit avant de se refaire tirer dessus. Elle se recroquevilla de douleur. Konoé n'en pouvait plus, elle était à bout de force. Ses blessures ne faisaient qu'empirer son état vital et mental… La douleur était insupportable. Elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Son sang coulait du toit… Malgré tout, elle essaya de ne pas faire de bruit pour que les esprits zombies la croient morte. En pleurant elle produisait des petits couinements. Elle fit semblant d'être un oiseau pour ne pas se faire remarquer d'avantage. Au bout d'un moment elle n'entendit plus un bruit dans la cour… Konoé voulut jeter un petit coup d'œil mais la douleur l'avait paralysée… Étant couchée, une oreille plaquée contre les tuiles****¾**** tout en continuant de pleurer ****¾**** Konoé sentit des vibrations qui venaient de l'intérieur du bâtiment. En une seconde elle comprit que les esprits zombies montaient les escaliers pour venir récupérer son corps ! **

**¾**** Mais c'est qu'ils sont obstinés…! Aïe !**_ snif._** Merdeuh, il m'a pas loupée le dirlo… **_soupir._** Je m'en fous, j'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! Gniih, pff… Mes jambes me tue…! Ah, mon ventre…! Bordel j'ai trop mal !**_snif_

**Les esprits zombies commencèrent à envahir le toit… La moitié sur le toit et le reste dans la cour pour attraper le corps si il tombe. Tous armés jusqu'aux dents, ils avancèrent de manière sinistre à la rencontre de Konoé qui n'avait pas bougé de son lit de mort. Clara, à un mètre de Konoé la vit trembler légèrement…**

**¾**** Achevez-là !!! Elle n'est pas encore morte !!!**

**Konoé eu un grand frisson. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, elle utilisa ses dernières forces pour appeler son protecteur tant qu'elle le pouvait encore. Elle prit une très grande inspiration et hurla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.**

**¾**** WILLOW !!! WILLOW, À L'AIDE !!! J'VEUX PAS MOURIR !!! **

**¾**** Chopez-la ! **_cria Clara_

**¾**** ÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ L'AAAAAIIIIIDEEEEE !!!**

… **Plus un cri, plus un bruit… Le temps s'est arrêté. Konoé ne bouge plus, ses larmes sont figées, son sang a arrêté de couler. Elle est comme pétrifiée, ou endormie. Son corps est glacé…mais elle est toujours consciente…**

**Tout bas, elle entendit une voix qui semblait si proche et si lointaine à la fois. Elle était douce et chaleureuse. Sa chaleur rassura Konoé. Elle crut mourir en paix puis, elle sombra dans l'obscurité… **

**¾**** Konoé…? Réveille-toi Konoé… Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment de dormir ! Il peut nous arriver n'importe quoi si on reste ici trop longtemps !**

**¾**** Konoé, réveillez-vous tout de suite, c'est dangereux !**

**Konoé ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Elle se retrouva face à Willow qui la tenait dans ses bras. Bell et lui semblaient très inquiets pour Konoé. Il fallait à tout prix l'éloigner de l'arbre creux. **

**¾**** Je suis vivante…? **_demanda Konoé d'une voix cassée_

_**¾**_**Oui ma belle, t'es vivante ! **

**¾**** On était à un cheveux de la catastrophe !**

**¾**** Que m'est-il arrivé ?**

**¾**** Vous voyez cet arbre creux derrière ? C'est un Arbre à Cauchemars. Il fait cauchemarder tous ceux qui s'endorment à son contact. Vous auriez pu mourir pour de bon. C'est le cas, non ?**

**¾**** Voui… C'était horrible, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir…**

**¾**** Bell, elle se rendort, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?**

**¾**** On s'en va. C'est aussi risqué ici qu'ailleurs.**

**Soudain, une autre voix résonna dans la forêt. Plutôt un rire, d'origine enfantine et pas très difficile à situer. La voix venait de l'Arbre à Cauchemars…**

**¾**** Ah ah ah ah ah !!! C'est bien fait ! Elle n'avait qu'à pas squatter mon arbre ! De toute façon elle s'en est sortie vivante alors… **

**¾**** Qui parle ?**

**¾**** Montrez-vous tout de suite !**

**¾**** Oh ça va ! Vous êtes peut être plus vieux que moi mais j'aime pas recevoir des ordres ! **

**C'est alors qu'une petite tête sortit de derrière l'Arbre à Cauchemars. Une tête de gamine d'à peine huit ans peut-être. Des cheveux courts en bataille de couleur vert pomme, la peau légèrement teintée et des vêtements sans doute volés car ils étaient un peu trop grands pour elle. La gamine avait plusieurs bourses à sa ceinture sûrement remplies de graines, de fruits ou d'autres choses. Elle sauta de l'arbre et atterrit à proximité du petit groupe. Elle les regarda d'un air niais et ria. **

**¾**** Pourquoi ris-tu ?**

**¾**** Mais fiche-moi la paix le vieux ! Je rigole si je veux d'abord ! **

**¾**** Non mais dis donc, qui es-tu pour me parler comme ça ? **_grogna Bell_

**¾**** Moi, je m'appelle Tima, je suis une enfant de la forêt et je parle comme je veux à qui je veux ! Je suis libre moi ! Pas comme les esclaves des villages ! **_répliqua Tima_

**¾**** T'as quel âge petite ? **_demanda Willow comme si de rien n'était_

**¾**** Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce' tu veux toi ?**

**¾****T'as quel âge ?**

**¾****De quoi je me mêle ? On demande pas ça à une fille !**

**¾****Mouais, t'as raison. On demande pas son âge à une gamine. **

**¾****Hey !!! Chuis pas une gamine !! J'ai mes treize balais au complet !!**

**¾****Ah… Alors comme ça t'as treize ans.**

**¾****Hein ?! Qui te l'a dit ?**

**¾****…**_avec un sourire moqueur _

**¾****Merde ! J'me suis fait avoir !**

**¾**** … Vous êtes fort Willow. **_dit-il Bell tout ébahi._

**¾**** Oh tu sais Bell c'est pas difficile. Comme le dirait Konoé c'est la psychologie inversée.**

**¾****Ok, tu m'as eue sur ce coup là, mais je compte pas me refaire avoir la prochaine fois !**

**¾****« La prochaine fois » ? Comment ça, « la prochaine fois » ?! **_demanda Bell_

**¾**** Bah oui ! Vous avez squatté chez moi, je vais squatter chez vous ! Et puis elle a l'air sympa votre copine !**

**¾**** Et puis quoi encore ?! Tu sais déjà te défendre toute seule pour une jeune fille. Débrouille-toi toute seule. En plus à la façon dont tu nous parles, ça ne nous donne pas envie de t'escorter on ne sait où !**

**¾**** Oh le relou… **_bouda Tima _

**¾**** Bah laisse-la venir avec nous, ça fera une nouvelle amie pour Konoé ! **

**¾**** Ouais ! On jouera aux guerrières ! **

**¾**** J'en doute quand je pense au sale caractère qu'elle a des fois… **

**¾**** Hey ! Nous compares pas ! On se connaît même pas ! **

**¾**** Toi je t'interdis de me parler, est-ce clair ?! **_répliqua Bell _

**¾**** Espèce de vieux croûton desséché et moisi… **

**¾**** Quoi ?!!**

**Willow éclata de rire alors que Bell essayait de se contenir face à Tima. Elle qui voulait rire, elle avait réussi à faire rire Willow. Lui-même en rajouta.**

**¾**** Tu ne serais pas un peu petite pour ton âge ? À part si t'es une naine de nature ?**

**¾**** Ben quoi ? C'est petit un mètre trente ?**

**¾**** Bah oui quand même ! Hi hi hi hi… **_dit Willow qui n'en pouvait plus_

**¾**** Te fous pas de moi ! C'est petit c'est ça ? **

**¾**** Un peu.**_répondit Bell_

**¾**** Toi, ta gueule ! **_rétorqua Tima dans tous ses états_

**¾**** Mais où as-tu appris à parler ainsi ? **_demanda Bell_

**¾**** Nul part ! ****ç****a viens tout seuleuh !!! Imbécile ! **

**¾**** Pff…! Je crois que c'est fichu pour toi mon pauvre Bell !**_ lança Willow _

**¾**** Au fait, z'avez quel âge vous ? Z'êtes vieux ou pas ?**

**¾**** Moi je pense que j'ai dix-sept ans, Konoé aussi, et Bell dix-huit.**

**¾**** Hein ? Toi t'as que dix-huit ans ?!**

**¾**** Oui.**

**¾**** Mais t'es pas vieux en fait !**

**¾**** Non.**

**¾**** C'est ta façon de causer qui fait vieux ! C'est exprès ou c'est naturel ?**

**¾**** … Je ne répondrai pas. **_répondit Bell _

**¾**** Ok. **_dit Tima _

**¾**** Bon ! Puisque vous n'arrivez pas à vous décider pour si on continue avec ou sans un nouveau compagnon, on va demander son avis à Konoé. **_décida Willow_

**Willow réveilla délicatement Konoé une seconde fois pour lui demander son avis. Encore choquée et épuisée de son mauvais rêve, elle dit oui de la tête sans comprendre ce qu****'il se passait et se rendormit dans les bras de Willow. **

**¾**** Voilà, vous avez entendu ? Non pardon, vu ?**

**¾**** Ouais !**

**¾**** Oui, moi je vois qu'elle est à moitié inconsciente et qu'elle ne peut pas savoir ce qu'elle fait.**

**¾**** Oh allez quoi ! On s'en fiche ! On peut quand même pas laisser une enfant seule avec les dangers qui courent en ce moment ! C'est pas vrai ?**

**¾**** Mmh…**

**¾**** C'est pas vrai Bell Amber ?**

**¾**** Si…**

**¾**** Bah alors ! Voilà ! Tu vois que t'es gentil quand tu veux !**

**¾**** N'en rajoute pas s'il te plaît.**

**¾**** Ok ok.**

**¾**** Alors ? C'est ok ? J'peux vous suivre ?**

**¾**** Ouais princesse, tu peux !**

**¾**** Trop cool !**

**¾**** Mouais, « trop cool ! »… **_murmura Bell_

**Le groupe prépara ses affaires avant de partir.**

**¾**** Allez allez, on se tire avant d'être vraiment en grand danger ! **

**¾**** Oui, très bonne idée.**

**¾**** Attendez ! Je pars pas sans mon Arbre à Cauchemars moi ! **

**¾**** Tu veux emmener ce gros machin ?! T'es folle ! C'est impossible à transporter ! **

**¾**** Ouah l'autre hey, trop facile !**

**¾**** Commences pas à faire n'importe quoi ou je change d'avis ! **_lui dit Willow _

**¾**** Mais regardez ! C'est super fastoche !**

**Tima prit une de ses bourses, l'ouvrit et déversa dans sa main du sable rouge. Elle le jeta sur l'Arbre à Cauchemars. En un clin d'œil l'Arbre à Cauchemars devint minuscule. Il devint aussi petit qu'une boucle d'oreille. **

**¾**** Eh ben…**

**¾**** Vous voyez que c'est fastoche ! **

**¾**** Oui on a vu. Dépêchons-nous de partir.**

**¾**** Rabat-joie !**

**¾**** Fiche-moi la paix, veux-tu ?!**

**¾**** Ok, je te parle plus.**

**¾**** Merci.**

**¾**** De rien !**

_Troisième partie_

**I****l était temps de partir car le brouillard se levait dans la forêt. Le petit groupe suivit un chemin formé par les allers-retours de carrioles et de roulottes. Un court instant plus tard, ils sortirent enfin de la forêt pour entrer dans un désert. Un désert de sable et de cristal. Comme tout désert qui se respecte, il n'y avait aucun signe de vie. Du sable à perte de vue, des cristaux aussi grands que des rochers ou des montagnes, un soleil éblouissant et une chaleur étouffante. Voilà ce que devaient à présent supporter nos héros… La chaleur empêchait Willow et Konoé de voler, Tima qui vivait dans la forêt, à l'ombre et au frais, avait beaucoup de difficultés à avancer, seul Bell avait l'air serein. C'était pourtant lui qui portait le plus de vêtements. Alors que les autres souffraient à cause du désert, Bell avançait à son rythme et ne semblait pas avoir chaud. **

**¾**** Bell… comment tu fais…pour supporter… cette chaleur…? **_demanda Willow _

**¾**** J'ai trop chauuuuuud !!! **_hurla Tima _

**¾**** Ne gaspille pas… tes forces… en criant… Tima… **_lui dit Konoé tout bas_

**¾**** Bell… réponds-moi… **_insista Willow _

**¾**** Mes vêtements me procure l'effet inverse des vêtements normaux. **

**¾**** Qu'est-ce que… tu veux dire… par là…?**

**¾**** Plus il fait chaud, plus ça me rafraîchit et inversement.**

**¾**** Aaah…On pourrait pas… en profiter aussi… dis ? **

**¾**** Oh ouais… Pitiééé !!! **_souffla Tima _

**¾**** On agonise… par cette chaleur… **_ajouta Konoé _

**¾**** Trouvons un coin d'ombre.**

**¾**** Au secours… je meurs… 'trop chaud !**

**¾**** … Vite ! Quelqu'un voit… un coin à l'ombre ? **_demanda Konoé au bord de l'évanouissement _**Tiens bon Tima…!**

**Bell regarda partout. Il se mit à courir vers les grandes dunes de sable. C'est alors que tout en haut il aperçut au loin une cascade de cristaux… Les rayons du soleil qui passaient au travers des cristaux l'aveuglèrent, ne voyant plus où il mettait les pieds, il dérapa sur un cristal et déboula les dunes… il heurta violemment un autre cristal et tomba dans un trou. Il y avait comme une grotte souterraine, sombre et fraîche avec le juste nécessaire de lumière pour apercevoir le bout de ses pieds, avec également un point d'eau. Bell reprenant son souffle voulut se lever mais… en heurtant le cristal, il s'était cassé deux côtes. Il avait trop mal pour crier et beaucoup de difficultés à respirer… du sang commença à couler de sa bouche… Malgré tout il économisa ses forces pour prévenir Willow grâce au pendentif. Il ferma les yeux et concentra son énergie et sa pensée pour les envoyers vers Willow… Un instant plus tard… **

**¾**** Willow… Willow…! Écoutez-moi…**

**¾**** Bell…? C'est toi…?! Où es-tu… partis…? **

**¾**** Pas très loin… J'ai trouvé… une grotte… mais… hugh…!**

**¾**** Quoi…quoi…?! Qu'est-ce que t'as…?! **

**¾**** J'ai eu…humph !… un accident… a… avant de trouver la grotte…**

**¾**** Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que… tu t'es fais? **

**¾**** Oh…trois fois rien…**_respiration difficile_**… je me suis cassé au moins deux côtes… et… je n'arrive plus… à respirer… **

**¾**** Oh putain…! Je vais… venir t'aider… Dis-moi… comment… on y va… à cette grotte.**

**¾**** … **_respiration difficile_

**¾**** Bell !**

**¾**** … Suivez mes empreintes… et surtout… surtout… faites attention aux cristaux… humph…**

**¾**** Reprends-toi… j'arrive… avec… les filles. **

**La communication se coupa. Willow trouva difficilement les empreintes de Bell. Il entraîna les filles avec lui: Konoé sur son dos, Tima dans ses bras. C'est à grands pas qu'il avança en suivant les empreintes. Il évita les cristaux, marcha encore et encore avant de trouver l'entrée de la grotte. À peine à l'ombre qu'ils récupéraient déjà un peu de leurs forces. **

**Bell était là, par terre, inconscient et perdant son sang… Willow déposa les filles et se jeta auprès de son ami. Il était froid et ses lèvres devenaient bleues. Ses beaux cheveux noirs étaient imprégnés de sang et de sable. Willow approcha son oreille de la bouche de Bell pour écouter sa respiration. À vrai dire, il sentit à peine son souffle… Les filles avaient repris leurs esprits. Quand elles virent les garçons, elles s'approchèrent. Quand elles se rendirent compte de l'état du pauvre Bell, elles eurent des frissons. **

**¾**** Qu'est-ce qu'il a…? **_demanda Tima _

**¾**** Comment il s'est fait ça ? **_demanda Konoé _

**¾**** Il a des côtes cassées, il a énormément de mal à respirer… **

**¾**** Comment il s'est fait ça ?**

**¾**** J'en sais rien. 'Faut faire quelque chose il est en train de mourir !**

**¾**** S'il a autant de mal à respirer, c'est qu'il a du se perforer un poumon… C'est incroyable qu'il tienne encore… Il a un extraordinaire contrôle de soit ! Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'ai pas fais des études de médecine !**

**¾**** Il va mourir ? **_demanda Tima _

**¾**** Sûrement… **_lui répondit Konoé _

**¾**** Oh non, c'est pas vrai !**

**¾**** … **_respiration difficile _**Humph… Vous avez trouvez… la grotte… Tant mieux… Haaah… **_souffla Bell d'un air rassuré._

**¾**** Ah ! T'es pas mort ! **_cria Tima _

**¾**** Ha… Pas encore… **_lui répondit Bell_

**¾**** Ne dis pas ça ! On va trouver un moyen de te sauver ! **_crièrent Konoé et Willow d'une même voix._

**¾**** Ne vous acharnez pas sur mon sort… quoi qu'il arrive… je serai toujours avec vous… Hugh…! **_respiration difficile _

**¾**** Bell… **_murmura Konoé _

**¾**** Idiot ! Meurs pas !**

**¾**** Hé… Depuis quand me donnes-tu des ordres…?**

**¾**** C'est pas drôle Bell, on s'inquiète énormément pour toi ! **_lui dit Willow _

**¾**** Humph… Il vaut mieux rire que pleurer… **_respiration difficile _**… Kogh…! Kof kof kof…!**

**Bell se mit à tousser de plus en plus fort sans s'arrêter. Il cracha du sang pendant qu'il se tordait de douleur. Ses larmes se mêlèrent à son sang… il poussa des gémissements de douleur qui brisèrent le cœur de ses amis, incapables d'agir… **

… **À cet instant précis, au château de l'empereur Matignas, le sorcier Alberick sortit affolé de son atelier, suivit de près de Lucius son assistant. Ils tenaient un plateau géant contenant un miroir magique. Ils arrivèrent à la salle du trône où se concertait l'empereur avec des soldats. C'est sans vergogne qu'Alberick les interrompit.**

**¾**** Votre Altesse ! Votre Altesse, s'il vous plaît écoutez-moi !**

**¾**** Mais voyons, que se passe-t-il donc pour que vous nous interrompiez ainsi ?!**

**¾**** Toutes mes excuses votre Altesse mais j'ai perdu la trace de l'aura vitale de votre jeune frère le prince Bellander ! Je ne sais pas exactement où il est maintenant… **

**¾**** À quoi cela est-il dû ? **

**¾**** Il a subi un choque très violent. **

**¾**** C'est grave ?**

**¾**** Au point qu'il en meurt en ce moment.**

**¾**** Oh mes dieux…! Pourquoi tant de souffrance ? Pourquoi vous acharnez-vous contre nous ? Nous qui vous avons toujours vénéré et adoré…**

**¾**** Votre Altesse, permettez-moi de vous montrer le dernier endroit où j'ai senti l'aura de votre frère. **

**¾**** Oui, je vous en prie !**

**Alberick dressa le miroir géant à l'aide de Lucius. Il posa sa main sur la surface en récitant une incantation. Une carte vivante du Royaume du Miroir apparut****¾**** les quatre territoires y étaient: forêts, déserts, montagnes et glaciers ****¾**** elle montrait l'emplacement du prince par une couronne ****¾**** de la taille d'une punaise. La carte occupait la partie supérieure du miroir, la partie inférieure affichait un paysage mobile ****¾**** comme si il était vu à travers les yeux d'un oiseau. **

**¾**** Voyez votre Altesse que le jeune prince se trouvait ici, dans une grotte au cœur d'un désert de cristaux ! Du fait qu'il soit mourant, je pense qu'il y est encore.**

**¾**** Je l'espère… **

**¾**** Voulez-vous que je m'occupe des recherches avec l'aide de Mayu ?**

**¾**** En est-elle capable ? Ce n'est encore qu'une enfant !**

**¾**** Il est vrai qu'elle est très jeune, mais avec son contrôle des éléments eau et air ce sera plus facile de retrouver votre frère.**

**¾**** … Et bien… si cela nous permet d'agir plus vite… **

**¾**** Que décidez-vous votre Altesse ?**

**¾**** Aura-t-elle besoin de brancardiers ?**

**¾**** Oh non non, elle devrait le ramener ici sain et sauf sans escorte.**

**¾**** Alors soit. Qu'elle se prépare à partir dès maintenant.**

**¾**** Bien votre Altesse, je vais la mettre au courant et elle part.**

**¾**** Je vous fait confiance Alberick. Il faut le sauver tant qu'il est encore en vie! Et avant que nos ennemis ne le trouve et le torture de je ne sais quelle façon!**

**Sur ces mots, Alberick et Lucius retournèrent aux pas de course à l'atelier. De suite, Alberick monta les étages du château et redescendit en tirant la petite Mayu par le bras. Une ravissante petite demoiselle avec de très grands yeux perçants, de longs cheveux rouge comme la braise, une tunique simple mais de matière noble accompagnée d'un tissu magique capable de s'élargir à l'infini. Elle salua l'empereur pendant que Lucius lui préparait sa monture… Elle partit avec le vent du Nord à vol de condor géant. **

**¾**** Mayu est quand même courageuse d'y aller seule, hein maître ?**

**¾**** Oui, on peut dire que tu as de la chance qu'elle soit ta fiancée. Tu m'as l'air plus mature depuis… et physiquement changé…**

**¾**** C'est vrai…**

**¾**** Vous n'auriez pas échangé le baiser de la métamorphose ?**

**¾**** Si ! **_dit-il en rougissant _

**Mayu surplombait déjà les montagnes rocheuses autour du château. Après les montagnes commençaient les forêt profondes où trônaient de mystérieuses créatures. Elle dépassa le repaire où vivait Bell, traversa la clairière où était apparue Konoé. Elle déambula au dessus de la partie la plus risquée de la forêt, la où s'était montrée Tima, elle évita une par une ****¾**** avec difficulté ****¾**** les branches similaires à des bras qui appartenaient aux arbres mangeurs d'oiseaux et autres espèces volantes… Cinq minutes après son départ du château, Mayu, à l'approche de l'abris de Bellander, survolait le désert de cristal. Encore à un ou deux kilomètres de la grotte, Mayu murmura une incantation en faisant tournoyer son tissu magique. Le tissu magique devint aussi grand qu'un nuage. Le faux attira les vrais, une pluie fine commença à tomber sur le désert de cristal. La chaleur étouffante s'atténua. Les sols brûlants libérèrent d'immenses jets de vapeur; des lézards ailés, des serpents à plumes et bien d'autres créatures sortirent de terre et se répandirent un peu partout dans le désert. L'eau de pluie ruisselait entre les cristaux, la cascade de cristaux étincelait de plus belle. Mayu commença à descendre des nuages en se dirigeant vers la grotte de nos amis. Pendant ce temps, Bell continuait de tousser, ce qui l'empêchait douloureusement de respirer. Ses vêtements étaient tachés de sang, son souffle coupé, ses doigts crispés, son corps qui tremblait de partout… Son visage pâle comme la mort, mêlé aux larmes et au sang avait transpercer le cœur de ses amis. Konoé s'était blottie contre Willow, Tima s'était agrippée à la taille de Konoé… Toutes deux pleuraient à chaudes larmes. Willow était écœuré à l'idée d'imaginer ce qu'endurait le pauvre Bell… L'atmosphère s'alourdit comme avant un gros orage. Un courant d'air frais circula dans la grotte. Willow leva brusquement la tête et fixa l'entrée de la grotte. Konoé ****¾**** toujours en larmes ****¾**** fut intriguée par l'expression de Willow… il avait l'air d'être sur ses gardes, très méfiant… **

**¾**** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **_demanda Konoé _

**¾**** Tu ne sens rien ? Quelque chose approche. **

**¾**_snif_**… Ça vient du désert…**_ajouta Tima _

**¾**** Moi je dirais plutôt du ciel. **_la contredit Willow _

**¾**** C'est dangereux à votre avis ?**

**¾**** Pas sûr, mais on ne sais jamais…**

**Au bout d'un court instant, des battements d'ailes se firent entendre. On sentit une créature massive se poser à terre. Willow, intrigué, écarta les filles en leur disant de rester tranquilles, ne put s'empêcher de sortir de la grotte pour voir « la chose » qui venait d'atterrir. Willow se trouva face à face avec un dragon du désert… Pour vous donnez une idée de la dimension, l'entrée de la grotte était aussi grande qu'une narine du dragon. De plus il n'avait pas l'air pacifique… Willow ne bougea plus, il fixa le dragon du regard. Le dragon avait des yeux jaune or avec une lueur rouge, il était de couleur argenté. Le dragon s'approcha, ouvrit légèrement la gueule. Willow sentit son souffle de braise caresser son visage. Le dragon recula, salua Willow, puis s'envola au loin… La fine pluie avait quelque chose d'apaisant, la rancœur de Willow ****s****'atténua. Au moment où Willow voulu retourner dans la grotte, il sentit une puissance magique à l'approche. Il ne fut pas plus rassuré lorsqu'il aperçut une forme volant à deux milles pieds entre les nuages… Le jeune homme accourut dans la grotte pour mettre ses amies en garde.**

**¾**** Quelque chose approche ! **_cria Willow _

**¾**** Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dehors ? **_demanda Konoé _

**¾**** Un dragon du désert. J'étais sur mes gardes mais il est parti. **

**¾**** T'as de la chance qu'il t'ait pas bouffé ! **_lui annonça Tima _**Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait si tous les garçons disparaissaient ?! **

**¾**** Merci de t'inquiéter.**

**¾**** Mais c'est vrai !**

**¾**** Tu as vu ce qui approche ? **_les coupa Konoé _

**¾**** Je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est, mais ça vole. **

**¾**** Tu crois que c'est dangereux ?**

**¾**** J'en sais rien… Et Bell ? Comment il va ? **

**¾**** Il est… dans un état critique…**

**¾**** … **_Willow soupira de tristesse_

**Bell avait cessé de tousser mais… il ne bougeait plus… Entre la vie et la mort, il était inconscient et pourtant Tima l'entendit murmurer…**

**¾****M…u…**

**¾**** Hey ! Écoutez Bell ! **

**¾**** Hein ?**

**¾**** Écoutez Bell !**

**¾****Ma…yu…**

**¾**** Ma-yu… Mayu ? **_répéta Konoé _

**¾**** C'est quoi ? C'est qui ?**

**¾**** …**

**¾**** …**

**¾**** …**

**Il y eu un silence quand soudainement, un long courant d'air se faufila dans la grotte. Willow rampa jusqu'à l'entrée de la grotte. C'est alors avec stupeur qu'il y trouva une enfant aux cheveux de braise à dos de condor géant.**

**¾**** Qui es-tu ?**

**¾**** Je suis damoiselle Mayu. Je viens chercher sa majesté le prince Bellander. À ce qu'on m'a dit il est mortellement blessé.**

**¾**** Bellander…? Vous voulez dire Bell Amber !**

**¾**** Non, Bellander. Ne soyez pas si familier je vous prie. **

**¾**** Ah, euh… Eh bien, il est… il est à l'intérieur de cette grotte. C'est difficile à dire mais… il est pratiquement mort…**

**¾**** Alors pressons-nous !**

**Willow emmena la petite Mayu dans la grotte. Konoé fut stupéfaite elle aussi de voir une enfant ****¾**** qui avait sûrement le même âge que Tima ****¾**** se disant être là pour secourir Bell. Tima ne la remarqua que lorsqu'elle lui demanda de s'écarter de Bell. On peut dire que Tima eut le « poil » hérissé de la voir si proche de Bell. **

**¾**** C'est qui elle ?! **_demanda-t-elle d'un ton énervé_

**¾**** Elle s'appelle Mayu. **_lui répondit Konoé _

**¾**** Bell est un prince. **_lui dit Willow _

**¾**** Hein ?! **_cria Tima _

**¾**** C'est Mayu qui me l'a dit.**

**¾**** C'est un prince ?! **_cria Tima _

**¾**** Sinon, comment tu pourrais expliquer ça ? **_lui demanda Konoé _

**¾**** Expliquer quoi ? **_répliqua Tima _

**¾**** Bah, qu'on vienne le secourir peu après qu'il ait été gravement blessé !**

**Mayu examina le prince Bellander. Une fois qu'elle eut fini elle recula de quelques pas, elle récita une autre incantation en tournoyant son tissu au dessus de sa tête. Elle tendit les bras, le tissu fila vers Bell tel un serpent ****¾**** en volant ****¾**** à toute vitesse. Les courants d'air se firent sentir plus présents et plus puissants. La « fusion » de ces courants d'air forma une masse nuageuse blanchâtre. Ceci enveloppa Bell. Le corps de Bell absorba la masse nuageuse, il commença à léviter… sans que cela ne lui déclenche une autre douleur. Le tissu l'enveloppa à son tour de manière à lui servir de bouclier. Une fois enveloppé tel une momie et ne touchant plus le sol, Bell plongea dans un sommeil profond dû à la souffrance qu'il avait supporté… Mayu sortit de la grotte, suivie du trio et du mourant. Elle monta sur le condor géant et demanda au trio s'il voulait l'accompagner au château de l'empereur. Bien évidemment, le trio acquiesça. Tima monta derrière Mayu afin de garder un œil sur elle et sur Bell, tandis que Willow et Konoé les suivraient en volant. Dans l'instant qui suivit, le condor prit son envole. Willow et Konoé le suivait de près. La puissance du battement des ailes de l'oiseau géant provoqua un gros nuage de sable et poussière de cristal.**

**Lilou-chan, **_Voyage au Pays du miroir_**. (Incomplet)**


End file.
